melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Training Wheels
}} "Training Wheels" is the seventh track by Melanie Martinez featured on her debut album, Cry Baby. Melanie posted a snippet of the song on her Instagram on July 30th, 2015. The double feature music video was released on November 18th, 2015. Theme Training Wheels is a love song that shows Cry Baby in a relationship with her crush, Johnny, to a point where she wants to move onto the next stage. 'Training wheels' is a metaphor for her wanting to get serious, insisting that she can be of help in relinquishing his fear of commitment. He can call her out on her flaws, yet it proves he's invested in a way that implies they're ready to move things further. Cross-references * Direct reference to Band Aid. Lyrics Videos Soap Training Wheels Double Feature Melanie Martinez - Training Wheels Music Video The video starts out right after Soap in the double feature. Cry Baby and Johnny are lying down in a forest. Cry Baby stands up. The scene changes to Cry Baby and Johnny. Cry Baby is walking a bike over to Johnny. Then the scene changes back to the forest. Cry Baby is crawling over to Johnny. She pokes him in the cheek and Johnny wakes up suddenly, startling Cry Baby and causing her to jump back. The scene changes to Cry Baby crossing her arms and patting the seat of the red bike, signaling for Johnny to get on the bike. Cry Baby crosses her arms again and grabs Johnny's arm and takes him over to the bike. The scene changes back to the forest. Cry Baby is on the ground and Johnny is standing above her, shushing. Then the scene is back to the bike. Cry Baby signals to Johnny to grab the bike handles. Johnny grabs the handles and she pushes the bike for him to go. Johnny rides around as Cry Baby smiles and twirls around. Johnny stops in front of Cry Baby. The scene changes back to the forest. Johnny covers Cry Baby's eyes and uncovers them. She looks around and Johnny taps her. He backs away and she stands up. They look at each other. Cry Baby starts shouting and flailing her arms around. Johnny picks her up and she shouts and kicks him. Johnny sets her down and she immediately starts walking away. Johnny grabs her arm and she tries to get away from Johnny's grip. Cry Baby turns back and she and Johnny begin to twirl. Johnny sits down on a rock as the scene changes back to the bike scene. Cry Baby is whispering in Johnny's ear. She gets on the ground with a wrench, to take off the training wheels. The scene changes to the forest. Cry Baby skips around Johnny. Back to the bike scene, where Cry Baby throws the wheels behind her. She smiles at Johnny. At the forest scene, Cry Baby begins pulling down her skirt. Johnny is shown covering his eyes. She crawls over to Johnny and grabs his legs and shakes around. At the bike scene, Cry Baby is pushing Johnny off on his bike. The forest scene flashes, with Cry Baby backing away from Johnny. Then the bike scene, Johnny falls off his bike. It changes back to the forest scene with Cry Baby chasing Johnny. Then at the bike scene, Cry Baby puts a bandage on Johnny's knee. At the forest scene, Cry Baby and Johnny are face to face. They put their hands together. They put a foot on the rock. Johnny leans in, but Cry Baby walks away. The scene changes, showing Johnny back on the bike with Cry Baby's help. Johnny is then shown standing on the rock, looking at her. Then the bike scene, where Johnny is riding the bike. Cry Baby's eyes grow big. Johnny rides his bike towards Her. Cry Baby stands, waiting for Johnny. As Johnny gets closer, she leans in for a kiss. Johnny disappears and Cry Baby falls forward. Finally, it cuts back to the forest scene and shows Cry Baby's eyes shrinking to normal size. Cast * Johnny: Eliseu Junior Trivia * Training Wheels is the only love song on Cry Baby. ** It is also the only song on Cry Baby that is in a major chord; the other songs are all in minor chords. * Melanie wrote this song in twenty minutes, explaining that it was a difficult experience writing happy major chords. But somehow, because of how happy and in love she really was, it came really quick. * The double feature took 4 days to edit. * The double feature has reached over 34 million views and 736 thousand likes on YouTube. ** This double feature is the least watched music video from the Cry Baby era. * This song is the most explicit song on the album, with Melanie cursing 12 times in the song ** It is also her most explicit song overall. * This song and Cry Baby are the only two explicit songs on Cry Baby to have a lyric change in their clean versions. * On November 8th, 2019, this song was certified gold by the RIAA. * One of Johnny's outfits in the music video is meant to appear similar to the outfit he wears in the storybook illustration. * The story and illustration for this song appear on the 15th page of the Cry Baby storybook, reading: "They rode their bikes so very slow She wanted more as they got close Unscrewed his training wheels to grow Into a two wheel bicycle" Gallery Training Wheels/Gallery Navigation Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Cry Baby Category:2015 Category:Babydaddy Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Cry Baby Tour Category:Cry Baby Tour Part 2 Category:Cry Baby Euro Tour Category:Cry Baby Australia and New Zealand Tour Category:Cry Baby Euro Tour Part 2 Category:Explicit Category:Gold Certified